


The Most Complete list of Undertale AUs

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: The Most Complete list of Undertale AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: This is a collective list of undertale AUs





	1. Chapter 1

Please note there is no way to compile all AUs because there is a fell forever au, there is a swap, a horror, say we start with the Underfell, Underswap, and Undertale, well now there’s an after tale for all 3, now we have 6 AUs, now let's add a horror to each of those, now we have 12, now lets add bird tale, great now we have 24. The simple thing about the AUs is anything that can or could have happened there is an AU for, which means technically there is an infinite number of AUs but this is the most complete list as of July of 2018. Also unfortunately many AU creators have deleted their AU lists ashamed of what they made.

****

1 2 3 Slaughter Me Tale

6 BonesTale

A Child and a God

A.U.R.A.

AU Tournament

AUtale

Ourtale

AbandonedAU

Abysstale

Acidtale

Adventuretale

AeroTale

Aethertale

Afterfell

Aftertale

Akintale

Alimagtale

AlphaSwitch

AlterBlend

Alterfell

Alterground

Alternate Universe Police

Altertale (1: Pastelaine)

Altertale (2: Friisans)

Amalgamate!Asriel

Amnesiatale

An Icy Echo

AnOFFtale

Anatomical Anachronisms/Asgore's Wars, Within, Without

Ancienttale

Angel-Tale

AngstTale

Anime and Cartoon tale

Anomalytale

Anti-Physicstale

Anurtale

Applefell

Apptale

Arabiantale

ArachnoTale

ArchanaTale

Arena Tale

Arsonfell

Artisttale

Arttale

Ashtale

Astertale

Astraytale

Asylumtale

Auratale

AurumTale

Author Sans

AutumnTale

Baby Bird

Baby Blasters

BadTime

BakingTale

Balancetale

BattleTale

Bazookaswap

Beatlestale

Beetale

Beggartale

Belieftale

Berktale

Berrytale

Beyond the Stars (Más Allá de las Estrellas)

Bikertale

Bill!Sans

Biotale/Biotale Infinite

Blackgoo!Sans

Blendertale

Blendtale

Blighttale

Blind Frisk

BlindTale

Bloodtale

Blookytale

BlueRoseTale

Bluetale

Bordertale

Bravetale

Break To Pieces

Broalgamate

BrokenTale

Brokentale (2)

Brotale

Brothertale

Bunkertale

Burstale

CO-HABITATION

CORE!Frisk

CPUtale

CalamityTale

Calcium Man

CalmTale

Canadtale

Candy'stale

Cardtale

CastleTale

CasualTale

Cattail

Cattale

Changed Fate

Changetale

ChaosTale

Chara!Sans

Charafell

Charatale

Charatale (1: Chica-the-chicken101)

Charatale (2: CraftingChic)

Charise

Chasriel

Cheftale

Chesstale

Chill

Chisk

Choice

Christmas Party

Chronotale

Clocktale

ClockworkTale

Cloudtale

Coldtale

Color!SansEyelessDragon

Comatale

Combined Hopes and Dreams

Comic Papyrus

Concepttale

Conquredtale

ConscienceSans

ControlTale

CookieTale

Copy_Tale_

Coretale/Technotale

CorpseTale

Corrupt Beast Sans

Corrupt Beast Sans

Corruptionfile.UT

Countrytale

CraftTale

Craptale

Creative tale

Creepytale (1: karma2u)

Creepytale (2: Lupus-Tontrue)

Cross-Under

Crossovertale

Crosstale (1: PolishCrossoverFan)

Crowded Garden

CrownTale

CrusadeTale

CryptoTale

Cubetale

Cursedtale

Cybertale

Cyborgtale

CycleTale

DBTale

DEADtale

DTtale

Dancetale

DaringTale

Darkertale

Darktale (1: PokeGirl151)

Darktale (2: jessa33)

Datatale

Deadtale

Deeptale

Default

Demitale

Demontale

DessertTale

Detectivetale

Determination Gas

DeterminationTale

DeviantSans

DeviantTale

DifferTale

Digitale (1: Nabuco88)

Digitale (2: serac111)

Disbelief Papyrus

Disillusionmenttale

Disneytale

Displacedtale

Distortale

Diverge

Dividetale

DivinationTale

DollTale

DoodleTale

Doomtale

Dr. Underdote

Dragontale

Dreamtale (1: tTOBIi)

Dreamtale (2: ParanoidFluff)

Dreamtale (3: jokublog)

Dreemurr Reborn

DrugTale

DubstepTale

Dundertale

DuskTale

Dust-Tale

DustSwap

Dustjar

Dümmchentale/Dummietale

EPOCHTALE

Earthtale

Echotale

Eclipsetale

Electrotale

Element-tale

Elementale

Elementaletale 

Elementaltale (1: reyindee)

Elementaltale

Embodiment of Undertale

Emotale

Emotiontale

EmptyTale

Enchantedtale

Engietale

Epictale

Equationtale

EquilibriumTale

Error-tale?

Errortale

Errortale Fell

Errortale Swap

EssenceTale

Experiment-Undertale.exe

FNAFtale

Fableturn

Failtale

Fairytale

Faketale

Fallentale

Fallouttale

FalseTale

FamiliarTale

Fantasytale

FasionTale

Fatal_Error

Fataltale

Fearstale

FieryTale

FightStory

Figmentale

File Loaded

File-1

Finntale

Flipside Sans

Flower sans

Flowerfell

Flowertale

Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach

Floweypot

Flowriel

Fonttale

Forestale

ForeverTale

Forgivenesstale

Formtale

Forsakentale

Foundationtale

Foundlingtale

Fracturetail

Frettale

Friendship and Determination

FriendshipTale

Frisk's Anomalous Adventures

Fullmetal Undertale

Furytale

Fusiontale

Futuretale

Futuretale (2)

GZtale

GamerTale

GamerTale (2)

Gametale

Gargoyletale

GarnetTale

Gashtale

Gasterfell

Gastertale

Gemtale

Genderbendtale/GBtale

Genderswap

Generationtale

Genietale

Geometrytale

Ghost/Blook!Frisk

GlitchTale (1)

Glitchtale (2)

Gloomytale

Goopytale

Gothamtale

GraphicTale

Greektale

Grouptale

GuardianTale

Guardtale

Guildtale

HELPtale

HOLLOWTALE

Half-Hearted Dreamers

Hamiltontale

Handplates

Handplates Fatherhood

Hangingtale

Happytale

Hardtale

HarvestTale

Hauntedtale

Haventale

Heart and Soldier

Heavenfell

Hedgetale

Helltale

Help_Stabilized

HiddenTale

HiddenUnder

High Quality Tale

HipsterTale

Hometale

Hopelesstale

Horror!Ink

Horrortale

Horrortale (1: Unknown)

Horrortale (2: Sour-Apple-Studios)

Hostiletale

Humanitytale

Hungertale

HunieSans

Hybridtale

Hymmnetale

HyperTale

Ibtale

IcecreamTale

Icetale

Illuminatitale

Imaginationtale

Imaginationtale 2

Impaired

Infecttale

Inktale

Innocent!Chara

Innotale

Insecttale

Insomnia

Into The Stars

Inversetale

Inverted Fate

Jalizatale

Jaspertale

Jerrytale

JewelTale

JolyTale

Joseontale

Judgement Hall

Jumbletale

JurrasicTale

Just A Head

Justicetale

Kindertale

King Papyrus

Kingdomtale (1: Deaths-Wonderland)

Kingdomtale (2: Ashlex-in-pearl)

Kirbytale

Kurotale

LASTtale

LOST_TALE

Lateshift

LavendertownTale

Left_Under_Alone

Legandstale

Legendtale (1)

Legendtale (2)

Lennytale

LibrarbyTale

Life on the Surface

Lifelesstale

Light-tale

Lightless-tale

Linetale

Littletale

Lonelytale

Looptale

Lost Vessel

Lucktale

Lunatale

Madmanstale

Madnesstale

Magic!Girl Frisk

MagicTale

Magmatale

Maidtale (Moderate NSFW content)

MainSwitch

Majoratale (1: Smieska + Owlyjules)

Manatale

MarbleTale\UnderHornets

MartialTale (1: JelliJellatin)

Marveltale

Masktale

MazeTale

Mechtale

Medievaltale

Megatale

MellowTale

Melody Tale (2)

MemorySwitch

Mercytale

Messtale

Mettasansey

Mettatale

Miloswap

Mimikkyu Sans

Minortale

Mirrors Change

Mirrortale

Missingtale

Modtale

Momma CQ

Monofell

MonsterFusion

Monstertale

Mood-SwingS

Morbidtale

Morphtale

Mountaintale

Musical Tale

Musicaltale

MylenaHoodTale

Mytale

Mythicaltale

Mythilotale

Mythitale

NZTtale

Nagatale

Nationtale

Needlessly Complicated Sans

Negatale

Nekotale

Neptunia x Undertale: The Saving Heart

NeverAlone

Nevertale

Newyorktale

Nextale

Nexustale

NiGHTale

Nightmare and Dream Sans

Ninjatale

Nintendotale

NoLifeTale

Nootnoottale

Not A Tale

Notale

Nyandertale

OCTale (2: nicothekiller123)

OCTale (3: nicothekiller123)

OCtale (1: askmesnekvince)

OCtale (4: byehelena)

OFFtale (2)

ONCEtale

OVERGARDE

Oceantale

Of Monsters of Undertale

Offtale (1: LessSess + MBDprojects1234)

Omega Timeline

Omega!sans/The Thought

Omega!tale

Once Again

One in a Million

Oppositale

OppositeTaleOrchidTale

Oreotale

Orphantale (1: PrincessMistyMire + TheLunarPrincess15)

Orphantale (2: MysticTeaDancer)

Other Kingdoms

Other Story

Othertale

OurTale

Outertale

OverDosed

Overtale

Overwar

Owotale

PRIMEVAL

PROPHECYTALE

PTA Undertale

Paint-Thinner!Sans

Papertale (1: mr-pengu1n)

Pastrytale

Pasttale

PersonalityTale

Personatale

Persontale

Petale

Petaltale

Phoenixtale

PicratoTale

PinoyTale

PirateTale

Plantale

Planttale

Play-TimeTale

Playbacktale

PlayerTale

Pokétale

Ponytale (1)

Ponytale (2)

Portale

Portertale

Positale

Positale

Powdertale

Powertale

Predator

Pretendtale

Pun-Tale

PuppetTale

PurgaTale

Puritale

Qarms/Qarmic Sans

REGENCY

RWBYtale

Rainbowtale (1: kirbypuff326)

Rainbowtale (2: MisakiMagic)

RandomSans

Randomtale

Re-Mixtale

Reapertale

Reverse Reapertale

Rebeltale

Rebirthtale

Reflectiontale

ReincarnaTale

RemembranceTale

Researchtale

Reset!Frisk

Revoltale

Rewind

Rewindtale

RipTale

RiseTale

RisingTale

RoboTale

RockTale

RomanceTale

Rosstale

Royal Babybones

Royal Souls

Ruins!AU

RussianTale

SBTale

SHERLOCKTALE

SKELLATON AU

SOCKTALE

SORRYTale

SOULLESS55

STARVEVERSE

Sadtale

Saintale

Sametale

Sans's SSD

SansRemembers

Sanstale

Savagetale

Save Point Sans

Savedtale

Scholatale

Science Sans

Scorched tale

ScorchedSwap

Seasontale

Seatale

SecondTale

Securitale

Sentinaltale

Seventhtale

SewTale

Shadowfallen

Shadowtale

Shiannesetale

Shiningtale

Shiptale

ShowTale

Shuffletale

Siblingtale

Simulatale

Singtale

Sithtale

Sixbones

Skele-Frisk

Skeletale (1: SBReece)

Skulltale

Skypetale

Skytale

Slavetale

Slendertale

Solar Sans Luna Sans

Something's Missing

Sondertale

Sorcerytale

Sorrytale 

SoulSwap

Souldust Crusaders

SoullessTale

Soultale (1: Burning-Sol)

Soultale (2: MultiMugen)

Soultale (3: thepeng101)

Spacetale

Spadetale

Spectretale

SpeedTale

Spiritale

SplitPersonaliTale

Spongetale

SportsTale

Spritertale

SpyTale

StRaNgE/\Tale

Startale

Statictale

Steamtale

Steven's Tale

Stigmatale

Storyshift

Storyspin

Stranger Tales

Stringtale

Studiotale

Stylishtale

Subject 52

Sugartale

Suicidal Blueberry

SummonerTale

SuperSwapTale

SuperSwitch

Survivortale

Swantale

Swapdertale

Swapfell/Fellswap

Swapspin

Swaptale

Switch-a-roo story

Switchedtale

Symphonytale

THREE BROTHERS

Tale From Below

Tale Mix

Tale's End

TaleTwist

Tales of Emptiness

Taleshift

Technotale

Temmietale

Tempocolapse

Thaumatale

The Betrayal Run

The Blooming of Monster Kind

The Demon and the Angel

The Fall of the Souls

The Fallen Knight

The Glitch of the Player

The Green Soul in the Underground

The Heros of Underground

The Human and the Monster

The Lost Sibling

The Purpose

The Soul Battles

The Souls live on

The Thought (Omega!sans)

The True Hero

TheAUUltimateVerse

Thompson's Tales of the Underground

ThreeTale

Thundertale

Ticktock!Sans

Timeline Sans

Timetale

TopTale

Touhoutale

Trainertale

Traitortale

TransforTale

Trashtale

Traveltale

Treetale

Tribaltale

Trickstertale

Trickstervirus

TropicTale

True ChaosTale

Truth Sans and Ideal Papyrus

TurnedSwivel

TwilightTale

Twirling Incidentally

Twistedtale (1: BlazePandora)

Twistedtale (2: sansylovely)

ULTRA!TALE

UNDERDARK

UNDERHOPE

UNDERJUKU

UNDERKEI

UNDERLAND

UNDERSILENCE

UNDERSINS

UNDERTALE :: Enlightenment

UT Gangster

UTmob

Ulta-mon

Ultratale

UnDERPtale

Und_rt_le

Under Story

Under(her)tail 

Under-Band

UnderBlade

UnderContramination

UnderControl

UnderCover

UnderCurse

UnderDanger

UnderDrag

UnderDreerium

UnderFall

UnderHex

UnderHex Toxic

UnderHill

UnderIsle

UnderKick

UnderNaf

UnderONLINE

UnderRomance

UnderShift (3)

UnderShock

UnderSky

UnderSlayer

UnderSoul

UnderStone

UnderStrike

UnderThread

UnderTomb Previously named "Horrortale"

UnderTrainer

UnderTrend

UnderTruth

UnderVideo

Under_MyShelter

Under_Pray

Underbed

Underbed

Underbend

Underborn

Underbroken

Underchange

Underchanged

Underchill

Underchosis

Undercode

Undercolection

Undercontrol

Undercrap

Undercritical

Undercute

Underdark (1: deathwithundertale)

Underdarkness

Underdeath

Underding

Underdog

Underdread

Underelectricity

Underette

Underfail

Underfallen

Underfalls/Gravitytale

Underfalse

Underfang

Underfates (1: sonicgirl313)

Underfates (2: SparkyBytes)

Underfell

Underfight Club

Underframe

Underfresh

Undergames

Underghost

Underglitch (1: MikeyDoesArt)

Underglitch (2: Dimonds456)

Underglow

Underguild

Underhaunted

Underhaven

Underheart

Underheist

Underhell (1: z0mb3xor)

Underhuntre

Underill

Underinferno

Underkeep

Underlevel

Underlight

Underline

Underlock

Underloop

Underlovania

Underlust

Underlust 

Undermafia

Undermess

Undermon (1: Unknown)

Undermon (2: thegreatrouge)

Undermystic

Undernatural

Undernight

Undernovela

Underpatch

Underpire

Underplead

Undersail

Undersane

Undersanity

Underscale

Underscape

Underscare

Underscope

Underscramble

Undersea

Undershift (1: Magainita)

Undershift (2: Sans-Skelebro)

Undersick

Underslayer

Underslept

Underspell

Understale

Understanding

Understat!C

Understay

Understeam

Understrife

Understrife

Understrings

Understuck (1: FlintIsTrash)

Understuck (2: PumpkinLOL)

Undersurface

Undersurvival

Underswap

Underswitched (1: shadowrosa6)

Underswitched (2: C4MIL0)

Undersymph

Undertail Undertaint

Undertale Fortress 2

Undertale Mystery Dungeon

Undertale: Chaos Edition

Undertale: Multiplay

Undertale: Save

Undertale: The Faithful

Undertalia

Undertall

Undertemper

Underterror

Undertide

Undertime

Undertoad

Undertone

Undertop

Undertoy

Undertrade

Undertravel

Undertronic

Undertune

Undertwist

Underverse

Undervirus

Underwar (1: Hamatopurity)

Underwar (2: BlueWolfArtista)

Underwarriors

Underwatch

Underwear

Underwolves

Underworld (1: coulsart)

Underworld (2: Two--Faced--Angel)

Undrrdell

Undynetale

Unexpectedtale

Unifell

Universe Change

Unknowntale (1: neko_fell-chan)

Unknowntale (2: Skies-Never-Fall)

Unstable Souls

Urbantale

VOIDTALE

VenomTale

VersionTale

Vintagetale

Virtualtale

Vixentale

Vocatale

Voidreversal

Voodootale

WOWtale

Waffletale

WanderTale

Wanderertale

Warrior's Tale

Warriorcatstale

Warriortale

Wartale

Watchtale

Weabootale

WebTale

What Are Friends For

Who Tale

Wishtale

WoWtale

Wolftale

Wondertale (1: unknown)

Wondertale (2: mintlovingkitten)

Worktale

WorldTale

Worthtale

Woventale

Wundertale

Wuttale

X-tale

XENOPHOBIA

Xenotale

YandereTale (2: Tanyt262)

Yanderetale (1: Yandere Dev)

Yoshitale

Youngtale

Your Best Friend

Youtube Sans

YoutubeTale

Yu-Gi-Tale

ZanzzTale

Zephyrtale

Zodiactale

Zombietale

ị̵̯̱̮͙̄̌̆͗̕n̸͈̩͍̲̬̊̑͋̅_̷̧̼̘̠͚͊̽͐͌c̷̺̣̬͓̲̄̓̐̉O̶̧̟̠̪̜̐̈̄͒̚Ņ̴̧͈͙̻̊̈́̄̆̃t̷̤̭̣̹͓́͐̌͐͒R̸̨̪̲̪͈͌͐̋̽͗o̸̫̺̯̼̾̐͊̿͘ͅl̵̡̞̮̩̟͂͗͛͋̕

resetTALE

strangetale

tumblr!Sans/Techno!Sans


	2. More AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More AUS, please note duplicated AUS are because I found another AU by the same name and or one of you has accidentally commented it a second time and I was to lazy to go look for it.

Blank Space AU  
A Father For A Son  
Twistfell  
Xtale (Underverse)  
Altered Destinies  
I think the human AU is referred to as Humantale  
Mobtale  
Mafiatale  
Mafiafell  
Beasttale  
HSFG  
Alone Together  
Dreamswap  
Endertale (and Kiwitale)  
Nightmaretale (xxMilrikalvanaxx)  
Reborntale  
Darker Yet Darker  
Darker Yet Darkest


End file.
